


Soul's True Love

by Shinigami24



Series: Arda Soulmates [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mpreg, Reincarnation, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Soulmates are given a second chance to come together and love one other. A dark force however wishes to ruin their new chance. It is a fight between love and evil as they wish to start again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new contribution to the Middle Earth fandom. I've been wanting to write this fic for awhile now.  
> My other planned ME series will have to wait, since my muses keep feeding me new plot ideas for another fandom. It's plain impossible to be able to focus on my planned fics. And I've tried. Luckily, I had plans for this fic for ages, so I can focus.  
> Finally, I don't want to ruin all of the surprises I have planned, so I will be updating the tags as I go. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros brings up an old memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Ch 1 will be posted next. Ch 2-3 should be posted tmw.

Middle Earth; known as Arda by the elves. Arda is occupied by all races; men, elves, dwarves, and hobbits. However, Arda isn't a simple world. It is a world that have magic and many wonders including soulmates.

Soulmates had their other half's name written on their wrist. Elves' names were written in either Quenya or Sindarin. Hobbits' names were written in Westron, in flourishes and swirls. Flowers bordered the names. Dwarves names were written in Khuzdul and came in runes. Men had their names written in Westron and came in print script.

Finding your soulmates could be sometimes complicated. A few people were open to the idea of finding their soulmates from other races. The younger generation didn't really mind, but the older generation were notoriously traditional.

However there were some stubborn souls that refused to let their second chance pass them by. They would fight for their love.

* * *

**_Tirion, Valinor;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros were left alone. They cuddled up close.

"Remember the month after their wedding?" Fingon asked.

"Oh, the pranks! I almost blew my top over them. Our parents were worse though." Maedhros recalled.

"I have never seen them run that fast in my life." Fingon laughed. Then Fingon and Maedhros kissed softly.

* * *

**_Mandos' Halls;  
_ **

Mandos was speaking with two half elves, and an elf. The trio were GilGalad, Elrond, and Elros. They sat around the table, backs straight and serious.

"Do you have any requests?" Mandos asked. The trio nodded.

"Yes, we do." GilGalad replied.

"Well, tell me it all." Mandos said.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families are brought back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2-3 will def be updated tmw.  
> Souls born without a soulmark are usually aro/ace.

Finwe, Miriel, and Indis were given second chances. However, they chose to make different choices. Indis went in denial when she saw her soulmark, and remained there firmly for a long time. Soulmate triads were rare, and the princess had a hard time believing that she was one of the rare few.

As a result she married and was widowed young. When Finwe, Miriel, and Indis met, Indis was a widow with three young children in tow. Finwe and Miriel had two children; Feanor and Morwen. However, they did get their happy ending, but it took quite a long journey to get there.

They married and blended their two families in one.They had more children; Lalwen and Firiel.

Feanor and Fingolfin had a fierce rivalry, but when they saw how happy their parents were, they decided to call a truce. Their rivalry calmed down much to everyone else's relief, especially Finarfin's. He refused to play referee again! The children grew up and set out to start their own journeys...

* * *

One day, Feanor met Nerdanel again. They recognized each other as soulmates and then their memories returned. Feanor had to grovel and beg for forgiveness when Nerdanel got her memories back.

Eventually, Nerdanel relented and forgave her husband. She did love Feanor despite everything. Feanor was able to earn her trust and love all over again. When they planned their future, Nerdanel put her feet down on one thing.

"No pressuring the kids. They can make their own choices." she stated firmly. Feanor nodded with his eyes looking at his feet in shame.

* * *

In the meantime, Fingolfin and Anaire met again and remembered. Anaire came around sooner than Nerdanel, after making her husband sweat a bit. Compared to his brothers Finarfin got off easier. And then the brothers got their families back.

While the brothers were struggling, Lalwen and Firiel got their happy endings. Morwen and Findis turned out to be one of the few that were mark less. But the sisters were content with their lot in life.

* * *

**_Aman;_ **

Fingolfin and Anaire had four children; Turgon, Aredhel, Fingon, and Argon. Finarfin and Earwen had four children too as well; Angrod, Aegnor, Finrod, and Galadriel. Feanor and Nerdanel had seven children; Celegorm, Curufin, Maedhros, Maglor, Caranthir, Amras and Amrod. Lalwen had a son; Glorifindel.

The odd thing was that the birth order was mixed up compared to before. Maedhros and Maglor now shared the middle child spot with Caranthir. Everyone had been shocked when Maedhros and Maglor were born as twins in this life.

"At least he's not alone this time." Celegorm commented. Finrod and Fingon were the second youngest and perfectly happy with their positions in the birth order. They were slightly older than Maedhros and Maglor. The adults were bewildered.

"What kind of deal did they make with Namos?" Lalwen mused.

"Good question." Findis said.

* * *

One day, Miriel and Indis introduced their respective grandsons Fingon and Maedhros to each other. Maedhros was shy and peeked out from behind Miriel's skirts. He was also curious while Fingon was open and talkative. Fingon bounced over to the younger boy and introduced himself.

"Hi! My name is Findekano! Atto calls me Fingon. I'm six. Who are you?" Fingon chirped.

"My name is Maitimo, my brothers calls me Maedhros. I'm five." Maedhros spoke shyly.

The two boys got along right away. They soon grew to be best friends for life.


	3. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens continue to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.  
> In this uni, Maedhros is very shy. He hates the spotlight with a passion and goes out of his way to avoid it.  
> I'll be covering Celegorm's story eventually, but let's just say that his background story is really messy.

The kids of the next generation grew and learned about soulmates. When given permission, Angrod, Glorifindel, and Curufin went to search their soulmates out.

Aegnor was waiting for permission to visit Arda since his soulmate was human. Celegorm refused to show his mark to anyone. The only reason the cousins knew that he had one was because they caught a glimpse of his wrist when younger.

Angrod and Curufin found their wives again. They had to work to win Eldalote and Raina's trust all over again. Glorifindel and Ecthelion had an easier time. They decided to take their time and court their soulmates. They wanted this to work out.

* * *

Feanor was in proud papa mode. So he swept up all seven of his sons and ran around the streets of Tirion, carrying his mortified sons.

"I made these!" he announced to the entire district. The elves stopped to stare.

18 years old Celegorm had 'I'm so done' look on his face. 16 years old Curufin hid his face in his hands. 10 years old Maglor was occupied trying to keep hold of the toddler twins. His twin Maedhros was blushing furiously at all of the attention.

"Dad, no!" the redhead screamed in sheer mortification.

"Dad, yes!" Feanor laughed. 7 years old Caranthir was confused while the 15 months old Amras and Amrod were oblivious to their surroundings.

Several elves were amused, some even laughed and congratulated the father. Some looked sympathetic. Others laughed and took pictures.

"I'm never letting them live this down!" Finrod laughed. With a rare few exceptions, most of the cousins laughed.

"Oh my God, dad stop." Celegorm sighed.

* * *

_**the past, three years ago;** _

Angrod and Eldalote went on a double date with Glorifindel and Ecthelion. They went out to the park for a light show. They were unaware that 8 years old Fingon and the 7 years old twins followed them.

As the couples relaxed, they heard some giggling coming from the nearest bush. The now suspicious Glorifindel and Angrod went to check and found the trio.

"Come on!" Glorifindel moaned when they dragged the boys out of hiding. Maedhros squeaked and hid behind his twin.

"Does your parents know that you are out of bed?" Angrod raised his eyebrows. Fingon and Maglor went silent and shook their heads.

"Okay, for bed." Angrod declared, picking up Maedhros. Ecthelion and Glorifindel picked up the other boys.

* * *

One day, Fingon and the twins remembered the past years too early. They were really upset. They cried and shook. The twins and Fingon were reluctant to let the others out of their sight.

"Stupid pet rocks!" Fingon grumbled. Maglor and Maedhros looked at each other as they went through their new memories.

"Mom must have put her foot down." Maglor said to the others. Maedhros nodded his agreement.

"I really hope so." Fingon replied, before he remembered something.

"Wait, how are you two younger and twins?" he wanted to know

"We asked Mandos to send us back after Celegorm and Curufin had been born. That way we don't have to deal with too much pressure and we are free to find out who we are." Maedhros answered.

"It's better this way. And I didn't want Mae to be alone, so I asked if he could make us twins." Maglor added.

"Oh, nice." Fingon nodded.

* * *

In the meantime, Finwe, Miriel, and Indis had a day off. They had some alone time in the palace gardens. They enjoyed their picnic and relaxed in the sun.

"This is everything I needed." Finwe smiled.


	4. Love & its Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples find each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. SiF will be updated tmw.

A few years later, Aegnor and Caranthir were finally allowed to visit Arda. Celegorm left home and joined the army. He would return home sometimes but rarely wrote anything. His parents wanted to talk with him about his soulmate but they were afraid it would only make things worse.

Aegnor and Caranthir found their soulmates. When they had their first meetings, their memories slowly came back and they felt all of the joy.

"We should take this slow," Caranthir suggested.

"I would like that." Haleth smiled. Aegnor and Andreth caused a bit of scandal when they eloped. It was funny later on.

* * *

**_Arda;_ **

Maedhros met up with Azaghal. The meeting was emotional especially when their past life memories returned.

"I'm so sorry, Azaghal. Please forgive me." Maedhros said to one of his dearest friends.

"I chose to support you. I will never blame you." Azaghal responded. They hugged each other and smiled. They remained best friends for life.

* * *

**_Aman;_ **

Findis ended up babysitting her twin nephews. Amrod and Amras were hellions with their pranks. Their pranks were ruthless and messy. In the end, Findis enlisted Morwen's aid. The aunts glared at their nephews.

"Sit, or I will tell your parents." Findis vowed. They sat down and pouted.

* * *

**_Arda;_ **

Azaghal met his wife Celeste again and their memories came flooding back. They were shocked at learning of their soulmate status. They hugged each other and smiled and felt joy. The world fell into place between them.

* * *

**_Tirion, Aman;_ **

The families gathered for the triple wedding of Curufin and Raina, Finrod and Amarie, and Turgon and Elenwe. It was lavish, shimmering and glittering. The three couples stole the show with their beauty. The love in the air blew everything away.


	5. Gate Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor is sent to an important meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

Years passed, Caranthir and Haleth got married. Their cousins followed them. Fingon, Maedhros, Maglor, and Celegorm were the only single ones. The twins and Argon were still single, but they were also mark less and content with their own lot in life.

The new generation of babies were born. Celebrimbor, Idril, Celebrian, Delfino, and Lomion were happy and bouncing. The family was thriving.

* * *

One day, Finwe received an invitation to a Summit for all ruling families. He was shocked by the invite. After calling in Feanor and his stepsons, he explained the letter.

"I cannot attend this meeting. As my heirs, one of you must go in my place." he announced. Finarfin declined, citing he had plans with Earwen. Fingolfin was still thinking it over when Feanor spoke up,

"So that means I will be going." Feanor sighed.

"You can bring a plus one." Finwe added.

"Fine. I will find someone." Feanor replied.

* * *

**_Tirion, Valinor;_ **

Curufin and Raina went on a group date with Turgon, Elenwe, Finrod, and Amarie. There was a pub nearby. They enjoyed themselves. It was a fun time away from responsibility.

* * *

**_Beleriand;_ **

A few days later, Feanor and Nerdanel arrived for the Summit. The Summit was a large affair. Thingol and his wife Melian was there with several Sindar elves.

Nandor, Vanyar, and Teleri elves were also in attendance. Each kingdom on Aman and Arda had sent a representative. There were dwarrow from Khazad-dum, Belegost, and Nogrod. Hobbits and Men were also there.

The meeting begun with them comparing notes and discussion the current state of affairs.

* * *

The meeting was well underway when it was gatecrashed. The gatecrashers stormed the place armed to the teeth.

"Thingol! Remember me?" Melkor announced. Several men and dwarves jumped to their feet cursing. Thingol stood.

"What do you want?" he wasn't amused.

"You know perfectly well." came the reply, before the dark lord turned to his men and issued orders. Yelling broke out all over the place.


	6. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an awful turn at the Summit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. I know things gets serious. But honestly I needed some drama and a iron-clad reason for there to be bad blood between dwarves and elves. This is for my future fics in this series. Let's just say that Thingol will have some overdue karma coming his way. I always felt that he got off way too easily in canon despite him being at fault for the second-third kinslaying. He's the one who sent Beren on a suicide quest after a Silmaril that belonged to someone else.   
> I gave some of the elves here different parents.

**_meeting center;_ **

The media was swarming outside the building where the Summit had taken place. Rangers and law enforcement were securing the center and going over the scene for evidence.

Reporters dogged their heels. They had paper, writing instruments in their hands in addition to a number of recording devices. Some tried to get comments from the rangers and the police. Others reported on the tragedy better known as the Summit Massacre.

"Today, the Summit was mired in tragedy. Most heirs of various kingdoms were massacred in talks." a reporter was saying.

"Thingol of Doriath knew what could happen. But for unknown reasons, he failed to ensure that proper precautions were taken and everyone else warned." another reporter added.

"This will be felt forever. We might never recover." the original reporter said, concluding their report. The effects of the tragedy would have lasting consequences...

* * *

Some of the survivors gathered at the hospital. There were anger and sadness. The Sindarin elves were nervous and on edge.

Thingol's arrogance had come home to roost. This time he wouldn't get off lightly for his folly. His subjects would be lucky if they weren't held accountable.

The rest were too tired to do anything but process the loss. It was a national tragedy.

* * *

**_hospital, Beleriand;_ **

Azaghal, Maedhros, Maglor, and Fingon met up at the hospital. They were updated on their relatives' status. While Fingon was led away to the ICU where his comatose sister Aredhel was. The others were shown the nursery where the traumatized orphans and other children were placed.

They found the preteen Dior fast asleep in his bed, while his younger siblings Elrond and Elros fidgeted. When they saw the newcomers, the twins shot off their bed and rushed Maglor and Maedhros.

"Mama! Daddy!" they chorused, hugging the elves' legs. The surprised elves knelt to hug the elfings.

"Elerondo and Elerosse?" Maglor asked.

"Anything you want to share?" Azaghal commented.

"They're from after that battle." Maedhros answered, before changing subjects.

"By the way, kids meet your godfather, Azaghal." he announced. Azaghal oofed as the kids rushed him.

"How do you remember?" Maglor wanted to know.

"Melkor and Sauron came. They brought it all back when they killed our new parents. Dior there is our big brother in this life." Elros explained. The adults looked at each other in alarm. This wasn't good.

Moments later, the nurse came in with a bassinet, holding a redhead newborn.

"Meet your new baby sister." the nurse smiled.

"Her name is Tauriel." Maedhros said. Elrond perked up in interest.

* * *

Elsewhere, Melkor met with his surviving followers. They talked with each other. 

"This went better than I could have ever imagined." Sauron smirked.

"Rest up, we can plan our next move later." Melkor commanded. His followers nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

**_Valinor;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros met up. After they exchanged hugs, they sat down to catch up.

"We have a baby sister, Tauriel. She has a dwarven soulmate." Maedhros said.

"Really? That makes two. Doesn't Celebrimbor have one too?" Fingon noted. He still remembered the stir that had resulted when Curufin discovered that tidbit. Findarato and Turukano had quite the time calming the livid Curufinwe down.

"Don't remind me! It took forever to calm Curufinwe down!" Maedhros groaned.

"Anyway, Elrond says he knew Tauriel from before. We have a hint to whom her soulmate is. We might have a long wait until her soulmate is born, but that's fine since we aren't ready to let her go yet." Maedhros finished. Then he dragged Fingon to the nursery where Tauriel slept. He picked up Tauriel's wrist and they looked at it. Hiding inside her wrist was a dwarf rune. Taking comfort in each other, they turned and kissed the tiny baby.


	7. Distraught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loss is felt by everyone as they decide how to move on in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. SiF will be updated tmw, then I will be focused on finishing that fic by Monday.

A few weeks later, Feanor and Nerdanel's funeral was held. Finwe and Miriel were distraught, Indis tried to help.

The funeral was packed with family and friends. People cried or looked down at their feet. Anywhere but the casket. The music followed the procession and service.

* * *

**_Beleriand;_ **

Celeborn and Galadriel had their own problems. So one day, they took Celebrian and the now orphaned Nimloth, and left Doriath. Leaving Beleriand and traveling east in the direction of where Lorien had once laid. They wanted to get away from it all.

* * *

**_Tirion, Valinor;_ **

Maglor and Niamh went to the wedding planners. They were sad but had to resume their lives. So after sitting down with the wedding planner, they planned their wedding, starting with the menu. After they decided on the food, they moved on to the next item on their list. They squeezed their hands together, hoping that they would remain together.

* * *

In the meantime, Amrod and Amras were introduced to Elros and Elrond. The redheaded twins were curious and the others were in awe. The younger elfings had heard many tales of their mischievous uncles. Amrod and Amras were excited to play pranks with the younger kids. They couldn't wait.

* * *

That evening, Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. The pairs of twins were with Curufin and Raina for the night. Fingon would be leaving on a long journey starting tomorrow. So they wanted to enjoy what time they had together.

After finishing up their dessert of chocolate cake, they cleaned up and put the dishes away. Then they went to Maedhros' bedroom and stripped. When they were naked, they got on the bed and Maedhros handed Fingon some oil. Fingon slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Maedhros.

When Maedhros was deemed to be ready, Fingon slicked himself up and took Maedhros. The pace was slow and loving.

A long time later, they were close to coming, so Fingon wrapped a hand around Maedhros and started stroking. A few minutes later, Maedhros screamed as he came all over their stomachs. Fingon held out for a moment more before he spilled his seed deep inside the redhead.

As they came down from their highs, Fingon pulled Maedhros into his arms, before pulling the covers over their bodies. The soulmates drifted off to the realms of dreams.


	8. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families deal with grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

Six weeks had passed since Fingon and Maedhros' night together. Many things had happened since then.

Aredhel woke up from her coma and was told the news. He husband had been among the many victims. She was still deep in the grips of grief. She would stay up all nights in tears and sleep most of the day away. Neighbors and her parents came by to watch Lomion.

Maedhros was feeling sick. Most of his days was spent throwing up. Raina and Haleth took notice.

"You may have morning sickness. We should see a doctor." Raina suggested.

"Fine, but not before I eat some crackers." Maedhros relented.

* * *

A hour or so later, Fingon returned only to be caught in a snare. Shortly afterwards, the Ambarussa, Elros and Elrond came out of hiding to surround their new 'catch'.

"We caught someone!" Amrod shouted in glee. Maglor and Maedhros arrived only to groan. They were embarrassed.

"Not this again." Maedhros sighed.

"We caught Papa Fingon." Maglor announced to the kids. Fingon was freed from their trap.

* * *

That afternoon, Finrod, Amarie, Turgon, Elenwe, Curufin, and Raina went on a group date. They went to a bakery and cafe. They sat down to catch up on their week.

The mourning process never stopped as the weeks became months. But their hearts were slowly mending.

They discussed the new prank. Turgon and Curufin were mortified, having been unlucky victims one time too many.

"Well, at least we laughed." Finrod offered up.

"Not helping." Turgon and Curufin said.

* * *

In the meantime, Maedhros and his siblings had some time to bond. They played board games. They had a lot of fun. It was the first time that they took their minds off the tragedy.

* * *

That evening, Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They clung to each other. They had missed each other during their time apart. The pair kissed and cried. 


	9. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros has his doctor's appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

The next day, Fingon took Maedhros to the doctor as he had promised.

"Congratulations," the doctor smiled softly.

"You are indeed pregnant." he announced. Maedhros froze and touched his stomach. A baby was growing inside him. It was a beautiful thing, but something inside of him felt sadness that his parents couldn't see this. They would have loved to meet their newest grandchild.

One of the consequences of the Summit Massacre, was that Finwe, Olwe, and Ingwe had to choose new heirs to take their sons' place. They were relieved that their grandchildren were adults and mostly done with their lessons and training. The new heirs carefully studied everything they needed to know to prepare for the coronation.

* * *

Elsewhere, Melkor and his followers met up in a room.

"Everyone here? Good. You are all my followers, and because you follow me, you will succeed." he declared.

"We will serve you well!" one of his followers yelled.

"Good. Now, we plan our next move." Melkor declared.

* * *

One day, Idril, Lomion, and their cousins were introduced to each other. The kids looked at each other curiously as their parents set them on the floor. After they got to know each other, they showed their soulmarks. When Dior and Elrond's soulmarks were revealed, there was a scandal.

There was still animosity after the tragedy, so ethnic groups did not interact. The parents decided to wait for that problem when it actually becomes an issue.

* * *

That evening, Fingolfin and Anaire hosted a gathering, all four of their children and their families were there. They were happy to see each other again. After they hugged, the children were sent off to play while the adults sat down to catch up.

"Anything new?" Anaire asked. Fingon took Maedhros' hand in his.

"We're going to be parents in about 7 months." Fingon announced. Shocked silence fell before everyone broke out in smiles.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Aredhel was excited.

"We're going to be uncles again." Turgon smiled.

"At least I get to meet my nephew or niece in this life." Argon commented. Fingon and Maedhros were swarmed with congratulations and good wishes.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' room;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled in their bed.

"GilGalad might return." Maedhros sighed. Fingon sat up and looked at his soulmate before he changed the subject.

"Maybe we'll finally figure out why Celegorm is hiding his mark." he mentioned. Maedhros chuckled and accepted a sweet kiss. He laughed harder when Fingon pressed a kiss to his tummy.


	10. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melkor steps out of the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. HPP will be updated tmw.

Some more time passed, Maedhros, Fingon, Curufin, Raina, Caranthir, Haleth, and Maglor met up to discuss the kids' soulmarks.

"Elrond and Dior's soulmarks are going to be complicated." Caranthir warned.

"Nearly not as complicated as Celebrimbor's is." Curufin mumbled.

"Not as impossible as Celegorm and his soulmate." Maedhros stated. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Come on, Celegorm's been so silent on who his soulmate is for so long. So it has to be really complicated for him. Maybe even messy." Maedhros pointed out.

"He's right. Mom and Dad never really pressed the issue, despite them having to know who it is." Maglor sighed.

"Who could it be?" Haleth was confused.

"He never said. He hid it from everyone, even me." Curufin spoke sadly. They sat back and thought, just who was Celegorm's soulmate? And why keep it top secret???

* * *

**_the palace, Tirion;_ **

Finwe, Miriel, and Indis had the day off. They had some time away to be alone. They sat in silence, looking at their laps. A dark cloud seemed to form over them.

* * *

In the meantime, Fingolfin, and his remaining siblings met up. They were trying to talk and relax the best they could. They would have to work towards laughter again.

* * *

Elsewhere, Melkor and his gang walked down the streets. They acted like they didn't have a single worry in the world.

"Take a good look. Look at the man before you as I will one day rule over you all." he announced.

"Follow me, if you want to be on the winning side." he finished.

* * *

That evening, Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They were in their bedroom with the door locked. They stripped as they headed to their bed. When they were naked, Maedhros got onto the bed while Fingon grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Maedhros.

When Maedhros was ready, Fingon slicked himself up and took Maedhros. The pace was slow and gentle. Fingon was hellbent on taking his time.

A long time later, they were close to coming, so Fingon stroked Maedhros to orgasm. Maedhros screamed as he spilled his seed across their stomachs. Fingon held out for a bit more before spilling his seed deep inside the redhead. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	11. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeron starts to tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

A few days later, Finwe, Miriel, and Indis took the day off. They enjoyed some peace and quiet. It was a very much needed break away from the world.

* * *

**_playground;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some bonding time with Tauriel and the boys. They went out to the playground. The kids had a lot of fun. They met Daeron as he sat on a bench. 

"Uncle Daeron!" the boys ran to their godfather. They hugged and caught up.

* * *

The next day, Fingon took Maedhros to the doctor for a sonogram. The doctor smiled,

"Your baby looks healthy." they commented.

"I'm so happy. I cannot believe it." Maedhros beamed. The baby moved and shifted. They were in total awe.

* * *

While Fingon and Maedhros were marveling over the recent development, Aredhel took Lomion and Dior to their lessons with Daeron.

Due to his role in the massacre, Thingol had been stripped of all his rights to rule. His loyal followers and advisors had lost all of their positions. Only the most sensible elves were allowed to act as Regent. The council had to be replaced too as well. Currently, the Valar was keeping a close eye on Doriath to make certain things ran smoothly.

Daeron helped the boys through their first lessons, mostly instructing on the history of Doriath. The young boys worked to impress their tutor.

* * *

That evening, Turgon and Elenwe had some alone time. They cuddled up. Turgon and Elenwe kissed softly and smiled. 


	12. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each person express love in different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted tmw.

**_Alqualonde, Valinor;_ **

A few days later, Finrod was complaining about his new chosen role as Olwe's heir to the throne. Olwe was King of the Teleri elves. Finarfin was regent while Finrod finished up his refresher courses.

"Gods, why me?" Finrod moaned. While he loved the seaport town, he wasn't sure about ruling over the Teleri elves.

"You are the only ready and able son. Angrod made his position clear, and Aegnor has another path to take." Finarfin answered. The young man sighed and continued working.

* * *

**_Lothlorien, Arda;_ **

Celeborn and Galadriel started their day with breakfast and tea. They looked at Nimloth and Celebrian's soulmarks.

"Oh goodness. This worries me." Celeborn sighed when he saw the soulmarks written in Sindarin and Quenya.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Galadriel reassured.

* * *

**_Tirion, Aman;_ **

Maglor and Niamh had a candlelit dinner. They talked and smiled and shared food. They kissed and enjoyed the rest of their date.

* * *

Elsewhere, Melkor went back to being Morgoth. Morgoth smirked and looked at his followers. As they plotted and continued to plot their next sinister move.

* * *

That evening, Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled on their bed.

"You look so beautiful like this." Fingon sighed.

"Thank you." Maedhros blushed before he kissed Fingon. Then they settled down to get some sleep.


	13. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The many communities try to remain separate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. HPP will be updated next.

A few days later in Dorath, Beleg, Mablung, and Daeron went through their regent duties. Between doing paperwork and seeing to their people. They had their plate full. The regents also had to deal with increasing wariness from their former allies. A lot of things had to change.

* * *

**_Tirion, Aman;_ **

Celebrimbor and the other kids got together. They decided to play board games. They enjoyed themselves and their time. They loved the games and spending time together.

* * *

That evening, Finrod, Amarie, Turgon, Elenwe, Curufin, and Raina went out on a group date. They went to a tavern that sold dinner. The date was mostly quiet beyond the normal dinnertime chatter. The night was a beautiful change of pace.

* * *

**_Arda;_ **

The firebeards dwarves cut ties with the elves. They were of the opinion to end all alliances entirely. The Longbeards were split, while the Broadbeams defended their friends. However, they decided to maintain their alliance with the Noldor elves.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They laid on the bed kissing hard and smiling.

Then Fingon grabbed the lube and started to slick up his fingers. He prepped Maedhros with care before pushing in. 

The pace was slow and careful. A long time, they climaxed and shook with their orgasms. As they recovered in the aftermath, Fingon and Maedhros kissed and smiled.


	14. Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family walk on eggshells around Maedhros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14-15 will be posted next.

**_the palace gardens, Tirion, Aman;_ **

Finwe, Miriel, and Indis had some alone time. They cuddled and relaxed in the palace gardens. It was a relaxing change from their daily routine.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

In the meantime, Fingon, his brothers, his brother-in-laws, and Finrod tried to hide from Maedhros and his hormonal mood swings. They were terrified of him because, although very pregnant, he was still quite intimidating.

"He has his mother's temper." Turgon winced. He hadn't expected that one, even if he should have seen it coming. Celegorm had warned them.

"Oh, definitely!" Caranthir, Curufin, and the Ambarussa chorused.

* * *

That evening, Caranthir and Haleth had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"Have you visited Maedhros yet?" Haleth asked.

"Yes, but I ran when he started to throw things." Caranthir admitted.

"Yeah. It's best if we avoid him." Haleth sighed. Then they kissed softly.

* * *

Elsewhere, Morgoth and Sauron were up to no good. They plotted in secrecy.

"We have to take them out." Morgoth was saying.

"We need to go big." Sauron pointed out.

"We will. Do not doubt me." Morgoth said.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Fingon and Maedhros' place;  
_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled up with Fingon rubbing his love's belly. Fingon and Maedhros kissed and smiled.


	15. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family prepares for the big wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted next.

A few days later, Maedhros, Maglor, and Niamh were planning the couple's wedding. Maglor and Niamh were excited. They went through their checklist, making sure they had everything ready.

"This is...it's almost the big day!" Maglor was saying.

"I know. I am so excited!" Niamh beamed. Then Maglor and Niamh kissed and finished planning.

* * *

While the couple were finalizing details, the twins were doing inventory of the food. Turgon had been assigned to supervise them.

Maedhros still remembered all too well the last time they had planned the wedding. Luckily, Indis had been able to salvage the menu. 

They counted the food carefully as Turgon added the number up. The twins tried to sneak food but failed.

"Nope! Put that apple back!" Turgon declared.

* * *

The next day, Nimah, Haleth, and Raina took a girls' day off. They got their nails and hair done. They enjoyed themselves. It was a great pampering session.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. Maedhros complained feeling some Braxton Hicks.

"Honey, calm down. It's false contractions. My mom had some of those with Argon." Fingon said.

"Okay, just...okay." Maedhros sighed. Then Fingon and Maedhros kissed and relaxed.

* * *

That evening, the entire family got together for the wedding rehearsal. After the rehearsal ended, they had dinner together. There was pasta with red and white sauces, herb bread, house greens salad, and cheesecake for dessert. They were smiling and happy. The upcoming wedding brought new life to the family. 


	16. Objection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding takes an unexpected turn of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. HPP will be updated tmw.

**_Tirion, Valinor;_ **

Maglor and his brothers got dressed and cleaned up.

"Come on, men. We have a wedding to attend." Caranthir declared.

Meanwhile, Niamh got ready with the help of her bridesmaids and female family members. She was full of energy and never stopped smiling.

* * *

**_cathedral, Tirion;_ **

A few minutes later, Maglor and Niamh were married in a beautiful wedding. Their families sat opposite sides of the aisle. They settled down to watch them exchange vows and profess their love. They burst out into smiles and claps as the newly married couple kissed.

* * *

Outside, Morgoth, Sauron, and their army waited for their chance to strike. Their big plan hinged on timing. After hearing the claps and cheers of the wedding party, Morgoth smirked,

"Now is the time!" he declared. They all moved in the cathedral and gatecrashed the wedding. The music stopped as everyone froze upon seeing them. There were dragons, balrogs, orcs, and werewolves.

"Well, don't let us stop the festivities." Morgoth smirked.

* * *

A moment later, the guests began to panic as they were taken hostage. Some were tied up and others had their children or spouses separated from them. The wedding was now a miserable time for everyone.

* * *

**_Valmar, Valinor;_ **

An alert made it to Eonwe. He in turn took it to the Valar. The Valar was in middle of their monthly meeting when Eonwe burst in.

"Sir, Morgoth has taken a wedding reception hostage!" Eonwe announced.

"What?! We have to do something!" Vaire gasped.

"Assemble a team. It's time we ended this." Manwe declared. So Eonwe gathered a large team. The large team of Vala, Maia, and Elves made their way to the cathedral.

"More uninvited guests." Morgoth smirked when he saw the rescue team. The hostages nearly wept from relief.

"You should get better security." Morgoth finished.


	17. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shock puts Maedhros in jeopardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17-18 will be posted next.

Morgoth laughed and gloated to Finwe and Vala about the Summit Massarce.

"Feanor put up a fight, but in the end he died like the others." Morgoth declared. As he spoke, memories came flying back and they remembered the fateful day...

_Morgoth's followers started to slaughter the heirs of the kingdoms in the room. Some fought back but were soon overpowered. The elves, dwarves, men, and hobbits had hidden their children. Feanor faced Morgoth and Sauron in battle. He fell while fighting to protect others..._

* * *

**_Beleriand;_ **

_Luthien, Aredhel, Beren, and Eol battled the other villains. The other races also put up a fight. Sadly, over 3/4 of them were decimated.  
_

_A few hours later, the villains escaped leaving some survivors. They wanted the people to tell the story and instill fear. The survivors had to wait for rescuers to come to help._

* * *

**_Tirion;_ **

Finwe was furious and torn up when he learned of what happened. Finwe and Morgoth drew their swords. They swung their swords at each other.

All of sudden, Finwe brought his sword down and slashed through his throat. Sauron escaped, not wanting to meet the same fate.

* * *

While Morgoth was busy, the other villains fought the army. Eonwe rescued the hostages. They also captured and killed the rest. They were leaving nothing to chance.

* * *

A few minutes later, the villains were being rounded up when Maedhros crumbled to the ground.

"Oh God! My water broke!" he panted. Fingon ran to his husband. While Curufin and the others panicked and tried to help him. Maedhros was terrified.


	18. A Baby and a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two big events brings joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted next.

**_Valmar, Valinor;_ **

Manwe and Varda sentenced the villains in the Ring of Doom. The sentence was the death penalty. The villains screamed and cursed.

"Fuck you and your kingdom!" Manwe was undaunted as the struggling minions were taken away to be put to death.

"Perish in your murderous failure." he responded.

* * *

  _ **Tirion;**_

Ambarussa, Elrond, Elros, Idril, and their other cousins waited outside for the baby to be born.

"I'm so nervous. I can't hear anything." Turgon admitted.

"Us too." Curufin chorused.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' bedchambers;  
_ **

Fingon supported Maedhros as Miriel, Indis, and Raina overlooked the delivery. The labor was rough.

"I need to push!" Maedhros panted as pain racked his body. He was sweating heavily. Indis shook her head.

"No, you are not ready." she responded. Maedhros screamed as another contraction overtook him.

"You are never touching me again, Fingon!" he exclaimed as he nearly broke the bones in his husband's hand. Fingon winced as he held his sweating husband.

"This often happens in birth." Miriel reassured her grandson in law. Some while later, Indis announced;

"Okay, time to push." Maedhros bore down, then the process was repeated until their screaming son was brought in the world. The crying baby looked exactly like GilGalad. Maedhros was exhausted and had to be helped to sit up as GilGalad was placed in his arms. Fingon's hand was healed.

"Welcome, sweet baby boy." Maedhros said.

* * *

**_Alqualonde;_ **

The reception was held in Alqualonde. Finwe, Miriel, Indis, and their families celebrated at the banquet hall.

There was roast beef with cheese and bread. Grapes, apples, all kinds of fruit, cream of corn, cheesy potatoes, and many more kinds of goodies filled the refreshment table. The cake was vanilla with buttercream frosting.

They were talking about the wedding and the new baby. The mood was light and fun. It was amazing.

* * *

Maglor and Niamh danced around the dance floor and laughed in joy. Then came the time to toss the bouquet. Single women gathered and Niamh tossed the flowers. Laughter went up as the flowers were caught by a surprised Celegorm.

"You have got to be kidding!" Celegrom grumbled as he shook his head and handed the flowers back to his sister in law.

"Celegorm!" Curufin ran to his brother to hug him. Celegorm was soon swarmed by his family. The elf's long hair had been cut in a military style haircut. Celegorm smiled slightly as he returned the hugs.

Maglor and Niamh kissed once more. While their day had been happy, their wedding would be forevermore remembered as the wedding of the century.


	19. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some changes in the families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi should be posted tmw.

**_Tirion, Valinor;_ **

Four years later, Maedhros and his siblings visited their parents' grave. It hurt them to visit. The group cried as they stood over matching tombstones. 

"We miss you everyday." Curufin sniffed.

"We tell stories about you two to your grandchildren and Tauriel." Celegorm added. They left flowers at the graves.

* * *

A few days later, the family celebrated Tauriel's birthday. The redhead was five years old now. The party was full of laughter and smiles. They had a performance troupe. The children loved the live entertainment. Then Maedhros brought out the red velvet cake. The children went running.

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date. They went to a small party. They enjoyed themselves. It was exciting and fun.

* * *

Some of the Finweans moved to Arda. They scattered all over and settled down in Beleriand and Eriador. They visited Valinor sometimes to see the family. Curufin had elected to remain behind in Valinor. It was quite the change but it was needed.

* * *

**_Eregion, Eriador;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They kissed and cuddled close. They were stripped down completely. Then Fingon got the lube and prepped his husband carefully.

When Maedhros was deemed ready, Fingon slicked himself up and pushed in. He took it slow, they had all night. A long time later, they were close, so Fingon stroked his husband to orgasm. They came with quiet cries. As they came down from their highs, they cuddled and kissed.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families rebuild their hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. This will be the last fic in this series for now. My plate is too full with other series.  
> Reminder; elves age differently from the others. For them, the age 50 is the age of majority.

**_Beleriand, Arda;_ **

Over forty-five years later, GilGalad, Elros, Elrond, and Dior met with Tauriel and their other cousins. Their life was better than their previous lives. There wasn't the constant fear of dying.

Dior and Lomion now ruled Doriath. They were working to mend their shattered relationships with their former allies. GilGalad was raised by his parents and now had younger siblings. He also had the hope of settling down with his soulmate when he found her. While Tauriel was sad to be an orphan again, at least she still had a family. They welcomed this new life and tried to remain grateful.

* * *

**_Beleriand, Arda;_ **

Turgon, Elenwe, Curufin, Raina, Finrod, Amarie, Caranthir, Haleth, Celegorm, and Aredhel went out on a group date. They went to a bistro shop. They had a lot of fun, laughing and catching up. It was delicious and fun.

* * *

**_Tirion, Valinor;_ **

The Finweans had a family reunion. Finwe cuddled with his wives as they watched their great grandchildren run around. Fingolfin and Finarfin were catching up with their sisters and in-laws. They showed off pictures of their grandchildren.

The couples mingled and talked while the kids ran around screaming and laughing. The Ambarussa was doing their uttermost best to add fuel to the chaos. They had recruited Argon as their willing partner in crime.

They were ecstatic. There was nothing like this.

* * *

In the meantime, Fingon talked with Turgon, his brothers in-laws and their cousins. All of sudden, his youngest twin sons; Ross and Dillion ran up and plopped themselves on his feet.

"Let Papa go, please." Fingon said to the twins. The twins giggled.

"Carry us, Papa." Ross replied. Fingon sighed and picked the hellions up.

* * *

That evening, Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled up as they kissed softly. Their new life was something to cherish and be proud of. They would do anything to protect it.


End file.
